


anime night

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night, after a long, hard week of work, Patchouli and Meiling have their shit anime night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime night

The drive home from work is blissfully short, if cold and miserable - one of the advantages of getting off of work so late. At least you had help putting all the books away. After a long day of looking at computer screens, sorting books and reading to students, all you want to do is fall over and fall asleep. As you pull into your parking slot outside of your tall apartment building, you remember that it's Friday night. Which is a nice enough thought on its own, but it also means that its anime night tonight. You open the door of your car with a small smile, and then trudge through the snow up to the back door of the apartment.

Once you're inside, you brush the snow off of your coat and walk into the elevator. Your throat's sore and the staircase is dusty and the room you share with Meiling is too high up to bother using the stairs. And you'd really rather not add an asthma attack to your list of things that went badly today. Once the elevator slowly starts moving up the floors, you take a moment to lean against the wall and catch your breath. Despite all the walking you do on your new job, you're still not quite used to it. That's what a lifetime spent avoiding all physical exercise does to you, you guess.

A moment later, the elevator doors open and you walk out, almost dragging your feet. However, your room's not far from the elevator. After an annoying moment spent fumbling with your keys, you unlock the door and stumble in. You're immediately greeted by the smell of popcorn. "Oh! Hey, Patche!" Meiling looks over at you from the kitchen with a smile. "Bad day, huh?"

"What do you think." Your response is dry and tired and you shrug off your coat and put it away. "One of the students got gum stuck in the pages of their book." It was disgusting. Everyone in that damn school is disgusting. Meiling smiles sympathetically and you go to your room. A few minutes later, you return dressed in clothes more appropriate for your sleepover than your work clothes. "What anime are we watching tonight?"

Meiling looks over her shoulder at you and shrugs. "I'm up for anything! Does Evangelion sound good or is that too existential to deal with on anime night?" She washes her hands and leaves the kitchen, opening her arms for a hug, which you return with a small smile.

You think for a moment before nodding. "A bit, yeah. Maybe something less. Deep." She nods and ducks away into her room, returning a few minutes later in her own pajamas - a green dragon kigurumi with oversized slippers. She's undone her braids for once, so all her hair is down. You just roll your eyes. Meiling flops down onto the couch with a groan, pulling down the hood as she wraps herself in the blankets she had put there before. The microwave dings and you take the popcorn from it and set it down on the table. "So, what is it tonight?"

Meiling thinks for a moment before grinning. "Can we watch Dragon Ball?" You nod, and she's already talking before you have the chance to ask what arc. "Vegeta Saga, Vegeta Saga! Or, uh... Frieza Saga, maybe... No, no! Vegeta Saga." With an amused snort, you take the dvd from the shelf - god, Meiling has a lot of anime - and put it into the dvd player. It whirs for a moment and you take your seat beside Meiling. She whines as she moves over to accommodate to you, and then leans over onto you anyways. You roll your eyes and press play.

* * *

You've never been a big fan of Dragon Ball, but you can see why it's one of Meiling's favorites. It has everything she likes - ridiculous over-the-top fighting in an overly dramatic setting. And yet, you never cease to be amazed at how engaged she gets _._ Even though you know she's watched it time and time again, she always gets so emotionally invested with everything about it. 

It's not really your kind of anime. Then again, anime in general isn't really your thing. This whole anime night thing was mostly just a way to be able to unwind after a long week with Meiling. On screen, Raditz laughs at Piccolo and Goku and makes a bad joke. What a terrifying villain. Meiling grits her teeth and tightens her grip around your hand and you wince. 

Of course, you already know what's going to happen. You've watched this entire anime with her before. So it's no surprise to either of you when Gohan freaks out and shatters Raditz's armor, but Meiling still cheers and kicks her feet excitedly. God. You live with a fucking nerd. She takes a handful of popcorn and eats it happily, bouncing back and forth on the couch. And then promptly starts cursing and scowling again once Raditz swats Gohan away.

You squeeze her hand gently and she huffs, leaning back on the couch. "Shut up. Raditz is a fucking asshole." Nodding, you pat her head and she leans over and falls into your lap, still staring at the screen. "Good thing he gets what he deserves." You pat her head again and she blows a raspberry at the screen as Raditz dies to Piccolo's fancy attack. Goku dies too, but. Eh. The Dragon Balls sort of invalidate any meaningful loss.

That doesn't stop Meiling from crying when Ox King shows up at Chi-Chi's to ask about Gohan. And later, when Goku dies and Krillin freaks out about it. You just stroke her hair gently. "It's okay, Meiling. He gets wished back."

"I know he does! It's just... sad, okay?" She sniffs and wipes at her eyes. "Sue me for crying about subpar, vintage anime." You snort and pat her head again, leaning back. She just focuses on the screen and sniffs a bit more, but soon enough, she's done crying. A few minutes later, she snorts. "Patche, that's you."

"What?" You look down at her from the television, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckles, and, in a decent mimic of Krillin's voice, says, "'Wow, Bulma, you're a genius!'", then points at you, and in an impression of Bulma, says "'Don't worry, I know!' That's you. You're Bulma. The cute, young prodigy and her totally hot martial arts prodigy of a girlfriend!" She winks and flexes her muscles, and you can't stop yourself from bursting into laughter, and she follows soon after, rolling off of your lap and onto the floor with a thump. "Ow."

After you manage to calm down, you grin down at her. "Didn't she break up with Yamcha? And isn't Yamcha incompetent regardless?" Still laughing, she nods and climbs back onto the couch, swinging her arm around your shoulder. 

"Well, yeah! I was talking about Vegeta. Then again, Vegeta's an asshole. I don't know who I'm talking about. Take all of Vegeta's good traits and all of Yamcha's good traits and like, mash them together." She claps her hands together and makes a squishing sound. You can't stop yourself from snickering, and she kisses your cheek. "Does this mean we're going to have time-travelling children? They're gonna come back in time to save us from the robot apocalypse? Sort of like Terminator, except cooler." Shaking your head, you lean back against her. 

"Nah. Pretty sure you could handle the robots. Probably. We're not having kids, anyways." Meiling nods, still grinning. "Yeah, Meiling. Save me from all the scary bishounen robots." 

"Ha ha." She punches your shoulder gently.

* * *

20 episodes later (much of which Meiling sped through in her impatience), you're out of popcorn and Meiling's crying over anime characters again. Chiaotzu just sacrificed himself in his attempt to kill Nappa. Which... failed, as expected. And then Tien got the shit kicked out of him. Pretty much everyone dies in the Vegeta Saga, you remember. Meiling's leaning against you and crying into your shoulder, fists clenched. 

" _Fuck_ you, Nappa! Fuck you, you bald... jackass. Fuck you, I hope you die painfully." Meiling grumbles as she straightens up and wipes her eyes. You just pat her shoulder and she groans and leans back against you. "This anime is destroying me, Patche. I am destroyed. I have been destroyed. Help me." She slides down and falls onto your lap again. "Please help."

You pat her head again. "He does die painfully, though, doesn't he? Doesn't Vegeta blow him up?"

Meiling grins and nods, clapping her hands together again. "Yes! Goku breaks his back too. Which is... probably more than a little excessive, but. He dies." On-screen, Tien collapses after his final attempt to kill Nappa fails as well. Meiling frowns and sniffs. "God. Everyone's dying. And then Piccolo's gonna die soon, and. Augh. That's gonna be horrible."

Sure enough, after an episode of filler that Meiling skips through irritably, Piccolo dies. Meiling cries again, and you pat her head comfortingly again. Even if this isn't really your kind of anime, you have to admit that at least Piccolo's redemption and sacrifice was pretty well-written. And then Goku arrives and - oh god, this again. Meiling snickers and wipes her tears away as the scene starts.

"'Vegeta, what's the scouter say about his power level?'" Meiling mutters in sync with the television, a grin growing on her features. "'It's over NINE THOUS - '" You push her off your lap and she squeaks in surprise before hitting the ground. "Ow. You traitor. What was that for."

"I'm not letting you meme on me again," you mutter, managing to keep a straight face. "You're the traitor here. Betraying my trust like this by attempting to meme on me when I'm not prepared for it. You monster. I'm disowning you." She whines and crawls back onto the couch, back onto your lap. 

"Shut your face, Patche. I would have gotten away with it." She blows a raspberry at you and pulls the hood of her kigurumi up, facing away from you. "You can't disown me, anyways."

"Just watch me,", you mutter, patting her head again. "I'll disown you for attempting to catch me off guard with a vintage meme. A vintage meme for a vintage anime." Meiling starts laughing and shifts in your lap to look up at you, grinning brightly.

She pokes you in the stomach, still giggling. "Shut up, Patche. I'll meme on you all I want. I have that privilege. After all, I'm your girlfriend. I'm allowed to do these kinds of things. What else would you expect from me?"

True. She pokes you in the stomach again before sitting up and leaning against your shoulder. "Love you, Patche."

"Love you too, you trashbag memer."

* * *

An hour or two later, you've finished the Vegeta Saga, and Meiling has passed out on your shoulder. This isn't much of a surprise at this point - most of your anime nights end with her passing out on you, and you're okay with that. You could do without the drool, but, whatever. With a yawn of your own, you turn off the television and lean against the armrest of the couch. Meiling slides down with you and snores. With an amused sigh, you close your eyes and wrap your arms around her. 


End file.
